Joint replacement surgeries have become routine procedures for alleviating symptoms associated with dysfunctional joint surfaces. For example, joints can be damaged by arthritis and other diseases, injuries, and the like. Arthritis and years of use may cause the joint to wear away, which causes pain, stiffness, and swelling. Joint replacement surgeries typically include replacing all or part of the joint with a prosthesis that comprises mechanical parts designed to mimic the function of a natural joint. During the procedure of knee replacement, trials are placed in the knee that are similar to the final implants. These trials may be inserted and removed one or more times during the procedure. The process of removing the trials may be difficult. In addition, one or more of the final implants may be fixated to the bone by cement or by bony ingrowth. In the event that the prosthesis (implant) needs to be removed, the removal of one or more of the mechanical parts or prosthesis (implant) may require significant force.